Phantom Autograph
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: ONESHOT. Kwan's walking home one night had had a ghostly encounter and gets to some thinking. Yea you heard me! A Kwan fic! How many of THOSE do you see arround here huh? Yea, I thought so...


**_DISCLAMER:_ Ok… exactly how many stories out there have Kwan as the main character? I don't know about you but I've only seen one and I like the guy so I decided to dedicate this oneshot to him. Yea! You heard me! KWAN ROX!**

**So I hope you all like this little piece of my insane imagination! **

**(_11/21/06 NOTE: Has been fixed now so there arn't any of those annoying little errors_!)**

**(6/4/08) NOTE: _Came back and fixed more of those elusive little errors. I wanted to re-write the fic but I'll let it stay the way it is.)_**

**To the fic!**

* * *

**Phantom Autograph**

Kwan walked home beaming. It was a beautiful day, he just made a great touchdown during practice, and tomorrow was his birthday!

He couldn't _wait_ to see what he would get for his birthday! If he could, he'd open all his presents now and not have to wait. But, unfortunately, his parents knew that and kept all his gifts under lock and key.

Oh the _meanness_ of his parents!

But, he only had one day left. He could wait.

…Yea... He could wait…

Hopefully.

He shook his head and walked on, whistling a tune from his favorite game as he went.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant explosion up ahead and the boy froze in his tracks as he watched a black and white clad figure slowly get up from the wreckage of whatever had been there before.

It was Danny Phantom!

He nearly ran up to the hero to ask for his autograph before another form slammed into the boy.

Normally, Kwan would have run for his life then, but he instead stood rooted to the spot and stared on in awe. He had never really watched Phantom fight and it was pretty darn cool! The mechanical ghost he was struggling with looked strong, but Phantom and him seemed to be evenly matched at the moment.

All of a sudden, something shiny came flying out of the fray and landed by Kwan's feet. It was a small metal thermos minus its top. The jock bent over and picked it up, looking back to the fight as Phantom was thrown into a defenseless tree. He hoped no birds or squirrels got hurt from that.

Uh… he meant… nevermind.

Phantom shot some green blast at the other ghost, sending it hurling into a wall. He rose a bit shakily and looked around him, spotting Kwan and zooming towards him. But he was hit with a blast before he could get there and Kwan turned to see the metallic ghost with flaming green hair smirking at him.

"Hello child," it said, hovering slightly over the boy. Kwan stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

"Uhh… hi there," he stammered, "Is… is this yours?" he asked, pointing the thermos at the ghost. He didn't want to have any problems with this guy and, if that thermos was his, he'd undoubtedly to want it back.

"What! How did you – _don't touch that_-"

Suddenly, a huge swirling blue tornado exploded from the end of the thermos, and the armored ghost disappeared into the depths of the container. Kwan jumped and dropped the thing, the vortex disappearing.

Ok… that was really weird…

He backed away a bit, wanting to put some distance between himself and the strange metal thing that sucked stuff inside. He didn't want to be sucked into a thermos… not the day before his birthday!

"Thank you?" said a surprised voice behind him.

Kwan spun around.

Holy gym shorts! Danny Phantom! _The_ Phantom was talking to him!

Everyone knew about Danny Phantom. Paulina had even talked to him before… or so she said. There was even a rumor going around that he had saved Manson and Foley a few times, but nobody knew for sure if that was true. And Paulina wouldn't hear any talk of Manson getting more of his attention than her. But now, here was Phantom, talking to _him_!

The ghost boy cocked his head to the side and gave Kwan a strange look. The jock realized he had been staring and mentally tried to shake himself and find some way of replying.

"You're Danny Phantom!"

Phantom nodded slowly with a small grin on his face. "Yea, so I've been told."

"This is so cool! Will you sign my jacket?"

Oh please say yes!

"Umm… oh… ok… I guess…"

Kwan tried to keep himself from jumping up and down as he held out his letterman jacket and a black sharpie he had in his pocket. He always kept it with him in case he ever met someone important. When you father is a big shot… whatever his dad did… you always needed to be ready.

The ghost took the jacket and sharpie and paused a moment before scrawling "Phantom" across the back and handing it back to the boy.

"Here. I guess it's the least I could do after you trapped Skulker."

"What's a Skulker?"

He heard the boy mumble something that sounded like "three inches tall," but he could have been wrong.

"He was that ghost you just saw," said Phantom, picking the strange thermos up off the ground and capping it.

"Oh… And what's that?" Kwan asked, pointing to the metal thingamabob.

"This?" The ghost shook the thermos-like gadget and Kwan could've sworn he heard muffled yells coming from it. Phantom smiled slightly. "It a Fenton thermos. It traps ghosts."

Fenton?

"Like the ghost hunters?"

Phantom's eyes narrowed quickly before staring at Kwan. "Ye… yea…"

Now he was confused.

"Did you steal it or something?" That couldn't be right! The ghost boy would never steal!

"N-No! I… you see…uhh… their son gave it to me."

"He did?"

"Ye-yea! He lent it to me to help when I fight ghosts. But don't tell, ok? He might get in trouble and I wouldn't want that to happen. Especially after he helped me."

Wow! So, Fenton was helping Phantom _and_ risking getting in trouble to do it. He'd always thought Fenton was a nice guy - nobody he could be friends with if he wanted to stay on the football team or on Dash's good side but... he never thought the guy had the guts to pull off stealing or doing anything against the rules. Not that teachers saw that, considering Dash was always getting him into trouble for something and Fenton was really clumsy but…

"No problem! I won't tell!"

"Thanks a lot," Phantom exhaled before floating into the air. "Well… uhh… bye!" he said and made to fly off.

"Bye Phantom!"

The ghost paused and turned.

"Oh, and happy birthday!" he shouted before disappearing into the sky.

Kwan waved happily at the empty air. Wait till Dash heard about this! He just got happy birthday wishes from the town hero! How cool was _that_!

But when he got to his front door he paused, removed his jacket and stared at the signature.

Hmm…

He hurried up to his bedroom and dug through the back of his perfect-place-for-packrat-storage closet, his jacket draped over the footrest of his bed. The jock found what he was looking for and hauled out a bent poster board from an old group project on the impact of ghosts on Amity Park that Lancer had assigned them months ago.

He looked at Fenton's hand written part on ghost hunters. Kwan remembered how Danny had scrawled the entire last two paragraphs before class had started.

He was a really fast writer when he was being glared down by a pissed off drama geek…

Kwan skipped past the part talking about Fenton's parents to where it briefly mentioned Phantom. He looked at his jacket again.

The writing was _exactly _alike.

Hmm…

Phantom had a Fenton thermos… Fenton had gotten a special "happy birthday Kwan" beat-down from Dash… Phantom knew it was his birthday… Danny Fenton helped Danny Phantom… Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom… Fenton, Phantom… Phantom, Fenton… Fenton, Phantom…

…

Phantom, Fenton…

…

_Holy crud_!

…

What a _coincidence_!

* * *

I'm sorry… I had to do it! (_Laughs_) I love that kid! He is just so unnoticed and so funny that I had to give him his own fic! The poor guy needs some fans here, come _on_!

Kwan fans unite! We can all have a Kwan cookie party or something!

… I know… I'm strange…

Well… read and review! Flames are no problem! They can be used to fuel my Flaming Boomerang of Death! Bwawahahahaha!


End file.
